


Day Before Departure

by boxoftheskyking



Series: Indelible Universe [11]
Category: Two Two One Bravo Baker Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxoftheskyking/pseuds/boxoftheskyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning before Henn leaves for his first tour sans-Mac, Mac improvises breakfast. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Before Departure

Tom wakes up to Billy dumping an armful of stuff onto his feet.

“Wh’th’hell,” he mumbles, then grins as Billy slides under the sheets next to him. Tom curls up into his chest and presses his nose to the curve of his neck. Billy holds him tightly for a moment, then sighs and pulls back with a soft smile.

“Good morning,” he whispers, and Tom squints a smile at him.

“Today,” Billy announces, sitting up and adjusting his pillow behind him. “We are not leaving this bed unless absolutely necessary.”

“Hmmm. I like it,” Tom says, rubbing the sleep out of his eye and turning onto his side. 

“Starting with breakfast.”

“Breakfast in bed? God, I’m spoiled,” Tom grins, leans in, and drops a kiss on Billy’s arm.

“Sort of. I didn’t actually make anything, because that would break the rule of not leaving the bed. So.” He reaches down to the foot of the bed and tosses a loaf of bread at Tom, smacking him in the face. Tom yelps and pushes up onto his elbows to see Billy setting a tub of butter and two plates on the nightstand. Billy unplugs the alarm clock and dumps it onto the floor, winking at Tom as he sets a toaster in its place. Tom throws his head back and laughs.

“You brought the fucking toaster!”

“It seemed easier,” Billy shrugs, looking a bit shy. “Not very romantic, I know—”

Tom lunges at him, tackling him onto the bed and kissing him soundly. “It’s perfect, and you’re a genius.”

It only takes a minute or two for them to end up hopelessly tangled in the sheet, Billy hanging halfway off the bed and laughing with Tom’s face somewhere around his belly. 

Tom rolls off him and knocks two water bottles to the ground, which roll away to bang against the closet.

“Oh yeah. Forgot about those.”

“A liter each?” Tom raises an eyebrow.

“It’s important to stay hydrated,” Billy lectures, freeing his legs and shifting back up onto the bed. “Particularly when engaging in strenuous activity.”

“Strenuous activity?”

“ _Prolonged_  strenuous activity.”

“Lucky I’ve got you looking out for me.”

“Always, boy.” Billy’s grin falters for a moment and he sits back on his heels, chewing his bottom lip. Tom rises up onto his knees and traces his thumb across his cheek and down his jaw, face turning serious.

“Billy, I—” Billy cuts him off with a kiss, pulling him in by the waist and tightening his grip. Tom responds, winding his arms around Billy’s neck and sighing a breath out through his nose.

When they finally break apart, Tom presses his forehead into the side of Billy’s face and stays for a long moment, lips pressed tightly together. Billy pulls back and takes a deep breath, giving Tom a rueful smile.

“For today, we don’t leave this bed,” he says, and Tom’s face softens. He nods and lays back down, pulling Billy by the hem of his shirt. Billy follows and pulls the sheet up around their shoulders. He slides his hand around Tom’s side, under the thin cotton of his shirt and up the smooth warmth of his back. Tom shifts closer and they both fall still, eyes closed, as the light grows and sounds from the street begin to drift through the window screen.


End file.
